Not Meant to Be
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: No matter how hard Mike tries, it's never enough. One-shot written for my best friend, Mel. Reviews are welcome.


**A/N: This is a surprise songfic for my best friend, Mel. :) I know you love this song, Melly, and I do too, so here you go. :) And yes, I'm listening to it while I write this. XD Miz goes to the WWE and himself, and the amazing song goes to Theory of a Deadman. Enjoy, buddy.**

**Not Meant to Be**

**It's never enough to say I'm sorry.**

**It's never enough to say I care.**

**But I'm caught between what you wanted from me.**

**And knowing that if I give that to you,**

**I might just disappear.**

"I hate you!" Mel Brooks screamed at her boyfriend of a year. She picked up a cup from the counter and hurled it at him.

Mike Mizanin ducked, and the cup smacked into the wall right where his head had been. "Mel, stop it!" he shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?!" Mel cried, crying a little. "You've been texting Maryse this entire time? After you knew that I hated her?"

"She's not that bad," Mike said. Big mistake.

"You're such an asshole!" Mel yelled, whipping around and storming upstairs. "I fucking hate you!"

Mike felt a stab of panic. Why the hell did he have to go and say that? "Melly, please, I'm sorry," he said, running up the stairs after her.

**Nobody wins when everyone's losing.**

"Don't give me that shit, Mike," Mel said coldly. She was standing at the end of their bed, his cell phone in her hands. "Did you know that you text her more than me?" She tossed the phone onto the bed, a steely look in her hazel eyes.

"But baby, that's because I see you every day," Mike said helplessly.

"So that's an excuse?" Mel snarled, her icy tone piercing his heart.

"No, of course not," Mike replied, a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. This was the fifth fight the couple had had this month. Things were quickly spiraling out of control, but he wasn't ready to let go of the girl he loved with all his heart. It was too bad Mel was blind to that love.

**It's like one step forward and two steps back.**

**No matter what I do you're always mad.**

**And I, I can't change your mind.**

**I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street.**

**I can't give you what you want,**

**And it's killing me.**

**And I, I'm starting to see.**

**Maybe we're not meant to be.**

"I don't know why I even bother," Mel said in a disgusted tone. "It's obvious that you don't give a shit about me."

"Yes I do!" Mike protested. This was how all of their arguments went. Mel would blow up on him and accuse him of not caring, and Mike would try and convince her that she couldn't be further from the truth. It was a vicious cycle, breaking him down more and more each time it came back around. "I love you!"

"Yeah, right," Mel laughed harshly. "It's getting pretty damn hard to believe that, Mike."

Mike just stared at her helplessly. Nothing he did ever seemed to be enough anymore.

**It's never enough to say I love you.**

**No, it's never enough to say I try.**

**It's hard to believe.**

**That there's no way out for you and me.**

**And it seems to be the story of our lives.**

"Why not?" Mike demanded, a sudden, uncommon surge of anger rising up inside of him. "Why is it so hard to believe that I love you? That I care? I've never given you any reason to doubt me. Ever. So why do you always have to treat me like I'm nothing to you? I'm not the problem in this relationship, you are."

**Nobody wins when everyone's losing.**

"How dare you say that?!" Mel shouted, her eyes filling with rage. "I'm not the one who constantly talks to another girl!"

"She's my friend!" Mike shouted back, getting just as angry. "I haven't done anything with her! You should trust me enough to know that I would never cheat on you!"

"But that's just it!" Mel snapped. "I don't trust you!"

**It's like one step forward and two steps back.**

**No matter what I do you're always mad.**

**And I, I can't change your mind.**

**I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street.**

**I can't give you what you want,**

**And it's killing me.**

**And I, I'm starting to see.**

**Maybe we're not meant to be.**

"Well that is a problem, isn't it?" Mike said, sounding defeated. Months of anxiety and constant fighting were catching up to him, and he just wanted to curl into a ball and go to sleep for a year and forget about all of this. He hadn't wanted to let go of what little they had left, but this argument had opened his eyes.

There was just nothing more he could do.

**There's still time to turn this around.**

**You could be building this up instead of tearing it down.**

**But I keep thinking.**

**Maybe it's too late.**

"Yeah. It is," Mel said quietly. She too was aware of the crossroads they had just come to. On one hand was their tattered relationship, salvageable but only with an enormous amount of effort. On the other was the easy way out. She wasn't too sure which one she wanted, but she could tell by the broken look in Mike's eyes that he was already well on his way down one road.

It wasn't that she tried to be difficult on purpose. She was just very insecure. Chalk up the fact that Maryse was gorgeous and there was a definite recipe for trouble. Deep down she knew that Mike loved her, and she loved him too, but a seed of doubt had been planted in the back of her mind. She wanted so badly to believe him and stay with him, but it was just so hard to do.

**It's like one step forward and two steps back.**

**No matter what I do you're always mad.**

**And I, I can't change your mind.**

**I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street.**

**I can't give you what you want,**

**And it's killing me.**

**And I, I'm starting to see.**

**Maybe we're not meant to be.**

"I can't do this anymore," Mike whispered. "All this fighting…it's not healthy."

"I know," Mel murmured, looking away. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Part of this was her fault, after all.

"I just want you to know that I tried my hardest," he said, a sad look on his face. "I wanted this to work. I really did."

Mel just nodded, unable to speak.

"I'll always love you," Mike said softly. "Never forget that."

Mel kept her back to him, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Only when the sound of the door shutting reached her ears did she permit herself to cry.

**It's like one step forward and two steps back.**

**No matter what I do you're always mad.**

**And I, baby I'm sorry to see.**

**Maybe we're not meant to be.**


End file.
